Sonrisa de payaso
by Emiita
Summary: Haru sabe que Tsuna no la ve a ella realmente, que ella es solo una sustituta, y sin embargo, sonríe. Sonríe para engañarse, para fingir una vez más que todo está bien. Ella solo tiene pintada en su rostro una sonrisa de payaso.


**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, poquito. ¿OoC?

**Nº palabras: **674

**Resumen:** Haru sabe que Tsuna no la ve a ella realmente, que ella es solo una sustituta, y sin embargo, sonríe. Sonríe para engañarse, para fingir una vez más que todo está bien. Ella solo tiene pintada en su rostro una sonrisa de payaso.

* * *

**Sonrisa de payaso**

Lo observa con discreción desde el otro extremo de la mesa hablando con Gokudera. Porte estoico, sonrisa suave, ojos intensos. Tsunayoshi, en un momento de interrupción de Yamamoto, encuentra su mirada y con tan solo ese pequeño gesto y brillo de los chocolates, ella lo entiende. Y sonríe.

Haru a veces se siente a la deriva, sin rumbo y sin timón, sin una brújula que le enseñe el camino, sin una mano amiga que le indique qué debe hacer. Y se pierde. Desorientada y sola, Haru aún mantiene la tonta esperanza de ser salvada, y aunque se sienta estúpida por creerlo, no cambia de parecer.

Porque ella siempre regresa al punto de partida. Porque los brazos de Tsuna son demasiado reales y cálidos como para dejarlos ir. Y sonríe. Haru sonríe mucho, pero pocas veces es una sonrisa sincera, de esas que iluminan la mirada y le alimentan el alma. Ella desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo solo tiene pintada en su rostro una sonrisa de payaso. Alegre, simpática, feliz. Falsa. Es todo mentira. Miura es un payaso triste, pero una gran actriz.

Cuando la cena ha concluido, la primera en levantarse es ella. Da las buenas noches, se disculpa ante la gente y sale del comedor con la mirada al frente y sabiendo exactamente a dónde va. Se encierra en la oscura biblioteca y espera. Porque Haru siempre espera. Y pierde la noción del tiempo.

Siente los brazos fuertes atraparla, el aroma varonil envolverla y cortos besos húmedos en el cuello y sabe que Tsuna está allí con ella. Y sin embargo, tan irónica como es la vida, Haru es consciente de que en realidad, para él, ella no está allí. Kyoko la sustituye.

Sí, joder, él sigue enamorado de ella, de su prometida muerta. Él la ama con locura y Haru solo es su sustituta, para él y para todos. Porque, sí, para todos los Vóngola ella solo es la otra, esa a la que se utiliza para pasar las penas, el trapo que cuando está sucio se tira a la basura.

Esa es Haru, ella lo sabe y lo acepta. Por eso sonríe. Sonríe para fingir que todo está bien, que Tsunayoshi en realidad la ve y la siente y la quiere a ella, solo a ella. Sonríe para engañarse a sí misma, y eso es tan patético como el dejarse usar por un hombre que está enamorado de su mejor amiga muerta y que ella ama desde que tiene quince años.

Tsuna le muerte el lóbulo, le sube la falda y le baja las bragas, le obliga a acostarse contra la mesa y la penetra desde atrás con fuerza.

–Kyoko–sale de sus labios.

Y Haru se parte por la mitad. Otra vez.

Llora, sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, y ahoga sus hipidos con el dorso de la mano. Pero Tsuna no lo ve, porque él nunca la hace. Sí, el payaso también llora sin dejar de sonreír. Pero tampoco puede abandonarlo, aunque le duela. Y le duele mucho.

Haru sabe que Tsunayoshi ya no es el mismo desde que perdió a la única mujer que ha amado de un disparo. Sabe que Tsuna sufre por ser el jefe de una mafia, por tener como aliados a sus amigos y por no poder evitar que las manos de ellos se cubran de sangre, o incluso que salgan heridos. Mierda, ella sabe que ese hombre que ahora la está follando pensando en otra mujer, se culpa por la muerte de Kyoko, y Haru lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

Y se sacrifica.

Sí, Haru siempre se esfuerza en sonreír, tanto, que ya se ha olvidado de cómo hacerlo de manera sincera, sintiéndolo. Para ella el acto de sonreír ya no es solo curvar los labios y enseñar los dientes, sino una máscara de autodefensa, una manera de engañarse y seguir con Tsuna. Nada más ni nada menos.

Ella misma se ha dibujado una sonrisa de payaso en el rostro, y lleva tanto tiempo usándola que ya no sabe como borrarla.

* * *

_Esto es raro o.o xD _

_¿La historia detrás de este fic? Amo con locura la canción de Shinhwa, hurts, es una canción sumamente preciosa y en una parte en concreto del rap, según la traducción que vi, se dice "me quito el maquillaje de payaso sonriente", y no sé por qué, me gusta esa frase (aunque en sí toda la canción es hermosa y con mucho sentimiento *O*) y se me quedó grabada. Estuve escuchando esta canción durante mucho rato y repetidas veces anoche, y quizás estoy algo triste o no sé, y se me ocurrió utilizar el término de sonrisa de payaso. Y me vino a la cabeza Haru y Tsuna xD En realidad podría haberme ahorrado la explicación de que amo esta canción de Shinhwa, porque no me inspiré en ella (solo hice publicidad LOL), ni siquiera escribí el fic con la canción puesta (me desconcentra xD), solo dejé fluir las palabras y mis dedos se movieron solos xD Pero si es verdad que en parte es gracias a esta canción que hice este fic, ya saben a quién demandar...xDDDDDD_

_No sé si habrá OoC, pero bueh, necesitaba escribir este fic insulso xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
